


Craving

by shiptoomuch



Series: Prompted [11]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Fourth of July, M/M, Nipple Piercings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 18:46:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11191143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiptoomuch/pseuds/shiptoomuch
Summary: How did he not realize he wanted this until May? Fuck it, it doesn’t matter. Now that Jack’s kissed Bitty, he’s addicted. He wants nothing more than to hide Bittle away somewhere where they can be alone for as long as it takes for Jack to get his fill.Well, maybe the heat isn’t all Georgia.





	Craving

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you fic for shieldedstar on tumblr, for helping me with my study abroad in Paris! For more info on thank yous and such, check this out:
> 
> http://fabbittle.tumblr.com/post/161778622806/fabbittle-anyone-who-wants-a-fic-written-for

Jack, much to everyone’s disbelief, is not unaccustomed to the heat of the south. He and his family travelled to Key West as much any other rich people. He’s been in ninety-degree heat before, has dealt with humidity before.

But just because he’s experienced it doesn’t mean he likes it. And when he steps out of the airport in Atlanta, trailing behind Bits, who’s wheeling Jack’s suitcase and chattering away like the air hasn’t turned to hot soup. Bits, who’s wearing those red shorts that made gave Jack a splinter in his shin and a gray tank top that keeps showing off flashes of his ribcage when he waves his arms. 

_Crisse,_ Bittle’s clothes should be illegal. They’re almost as distracting as the fact that Bitty’s recently gotten a trim and his shaved sides are especially close and look so soft. Jack wants to touch every inch of him. 

How did he not realize he wanted this until May? Fuck it, it doesn’t matter. Now that Jack’s kissed Bitty, he’s addicted. He wants nothing more than to hide Bittle away somewhere where they can be alone for as long as it takes for Jack to get his fill.

Well, maybe the heat isn’t all Georgia. 

Once in the truck, Bitty turns and grins at Jack shyly. Jack did not miss the fact that they’re parked in the farthest corner on the highest level of the parking garage. There’s nobody around, and Bitty clearly knows that, so Jack doesn’t hesitate to lean over the center console and cup Bitty’s face in his hands and kiss him like he’s been craving for months. Every night at the end of their skype dates, Jack wants to be there with him, to kiss him just like this.

They’re not several states away from each other. They’re here.

“Well, Mr Zimmermann,” Bitty says with a blush high on his cheeks. “You are absolutely going to be the death of me, aren’t you?”

Jack smiles slow as molasses and nods. “Probably. As long as that’s a good thing.”

“Oh bless your sweet heart.” Bitty pecks Jack on the lips once more before putting the truck into gear and heading out. “Now, buckle up, ‘cuz we’ve got an hour ‘till home and I made a playlist special for this.” Bittle’s tank top slides out of place as he grips the steering wheel and Jack sees a flash of skin and-

And it’s going to be a long drive home. “I’m ready, Bittle. Hit me with what you’ve got.”

Jack settles back into his seat and lets his grin spread until it feels like this may be his resting expression from now on. Bitty fiddles with his phone and Beyonce starts pouring through the speakers, that song that was playing so loudly on Bitty’s headphones when Jack-

When Jack made the best decision of his life. “I really like this song.”

“Really? You’re pulling my leg.” Bitty snorts and shakes his head. 

“No, it’s…our song, isn’t it?”

“Lord, Mister, you are going to make me pull over this truck and do things to you that are not at all acceptable in God’s Country.”

Jack laughs and rests his hand on Bitty’s thigh. It’s bold and direct and everything that Jack _isn’t_ when it comes to these things. Bitty’s grip on the steering wheel only grows tighter. 

“I’m not joking, Jack.”

“Neither am I, Eric,” Jack says back lazily. “You have to know I’ve been dying to get my hands on you.”

It’s not the first time Jack’s said it, but it is the first time that Jack is close enough to reach out and really touch when he wants to. Bitty, for his part, smiles and glances over at Jack. “Honey, we can’t here. Just be patient. My momma will absolutely kill me if we’re late and throw off her plans. Be warned, she’s expecting you to do some work while you’re here.”

“Oh really?”

“Yes, we Bittles take the Fourth very seriously. Now, keep talking to me about my mother so I can concentrate on driving and not on jumping you right this second.”

Jack laughs and keeps asking questions about the Bittles, even though he’s memorized all of the information that Bits sent him before. He’s pretty sure he could name all of the cousins by the sound of their voices alone.

When they pull up to the Bittle home, Jack is not at all surprised by what greets him. It’s a charming blue house in a charming neat little subdivision, with a sign in the front yard that says “The Bittle Home: Come On In!”

Jack loves it in a way that he never expected to love a house like this. He loves it because it’s Bitty’s. This is the place that made him who he is.

“Home sweet home,” Bitty sighs. He doesn’t sound nearly as thrilled as Jack feels. “I apologize in advance for what’s about to happen to you.”

“What do you mean?” 

Jack barely has enough time to say those words before a voice cuts through. “Eric Richard Bittle, stop dilly dallying in the truck and let your friend get into the air conditioning!”

Jack has met Suzanne Bittle before, but this time, in this context, it is so much more intimidating. He wipes his palms on his jeans and turns to Bits, trying not to panic. “She’s going to hate me.”

“She is not going to hate you.”

“What if she does.”

“Honey, she invited you!” Bitty leans across Jack, opens the door, ubuckles Jack’s seatbelt, and shoves him out of the car in one swift movement. “I’ll get your bag!”

_X_

Jack doesn’t get nearly enough of Bittle in the few moments that they’re alone between arriving in Madison and the family picnic that night. Just swift kisses and blushes of hands on waists and Jack wants so badly to get him alone.

Luckily, once all the Bittles are gone, Jack is situated on an absolutely lovely cot on the floor of Bitty’s room. Or at least, he should be on that cot according to Susan and Richard. In reality, Jack is sitting on Eric’s bed with the man in question situated between his legs, back to Jack’s chest. Jack’s hands are resting on Bitty’s hips and when he sneaks his thumbs under his shirt to rub at Bitty’s hipbones, he is rewarded with the most delightful half gasp. “Jack, you best not be teasing me right now.”

Jack hums and squeezes Bitty’s hips. “Maybe I am.”

“Well I hope you’re aiming to follow through.” Bitty twists in Jack’s arms so that he’s kneeling between Jack’s thighs. He takes Jack’s hands and puts them back on his hips and leans in for a kiss. It’s soft but searing, and Jack can hardly handle the way Bitty’s tongue slips into his mouth and darts back out in a way that leaves Jack chasing it. Bitty pulls back a scant few inches so their lips brush when he says, “You’re not the only one who can tease.”

Suddenly there are hands on Jack’s chest and he’s being pushed back. He only hits his head on the wall once before he scoots down the bed, both of them giggling this time. Jack’s laughter dies in his throat the minute Bitty straddles his thighs and smiles down at him. 

“You have no idea how many times I’ve dreamed about this,” Bitty says, leaning down to give Jack another kiss.

“Every night for the last two months,” Jack says into the kiss. “You drive me crazy.”

Bitty laughs and shakes his head. “Try every night since October.” 

Jack doesn’t get a chance to respond to that, to wrap his head around that, before Bitty is leaning back in and kissing him again, hands trailing all over Jack’s body, fingertips trailing and exploring and driving Jack insane. Bitty isn’t close enough. Jack needs every inch of the other man pressed against him and then some.

It’s an addiction, and Jack has no intention of quitting. He wraps his arms around Bitty and pulls him down. Bitty lets out a squeak of surprise when he falls down the few inches to lay completely on Jack. 

It doesn’t last long, because Jack suddenly realizes that he needs to get Bits naked right now. He pushes up on his shirt and-

And finds two silver bars through Bitty’s nipples. “Oh my god.”

Bitty looks concerned suddenly. “What?”

Jack answers by brushing his thumb over the piercings. “These, Bits. How long have you had them?”

Bitty looks at Jack like he has two heads. “Lardo and I got them done the day after Winter Screw this year. Jack, how did you not notice?”

“You and Lardo have matching nipple piercings?”

Bitty snorts and nods. “Well it’s weird when you put it that way. But yes, we made the appointments while we were still drunk, and then we were sober and decided to just do it. You didn’t see in the locker room?”

“I didn’t really pay attention? And you usually got dressed pretty quickly.”

Bitty settles back and shrugs. “Well, what do you think?”

“I think I wanna blow you.”

Bitty turns a delicious shade of pink and a smile creeps across his face. He shrugs in a way that is clearly trying to be nonchalant. “Well, if that’s what you want, I guess I can be okay with that.”

Bitty lays on his back. He giggles when Jack kisses his neck, but moans when Jack bites down on that spot. “Don’t you dare give me a hickey, Mister Zimmermann.”

Jack shifts and attaches his mouth to Bitty’s peck. Bitty sighs and his hand flies to Jacks head. “Oh, well, maybe there is fine.”

Jack gets his lips around Bitty’s nipple and twists the bar. Jack tugs at it with his teeth and Bitty lets out a moan, followed by the sound of him slapping his hand over his own mouth. His “oh my god” is muffled and followed by more laughter. Jack can’t stop himself from laughing along with him. “Shh, your parents might hear us.”

“Make me.”

“Maybe I will.”

“Oh my god, less talk about gags, more sucking my dick.” Bitty laughs and rolls his hips up into Jack’s abdomen to punctuate his sentence. 

Jack tuts and bites at Bitty’s nipple again. “So impatient.”

“Shut up.”

Jack latches his lips around Bitty’s other nipple and tugs on the bar there, runs his tongue over it, and sucks on it until Bitty is gasping and shifting Jack over to the other nipple. It’s comforting to Jack to know that Bits likes it as much as he does. 

“Sweetpea, as much as I love this, I really need you right now.”

Jack decides to stop teasing Bitty and pulls down his underwear. Because Bitty is impatient. Not because Jack has had so many dreams about this, he’s tempted to pinch himself to make sure this is real. 

Bitty’s dick curves toward his stomach and Jack can feel it jump when he wraps his hand around it. He can also hear Bitty squeak and laugh again. “You know, a lesser man would be insecure about all of this laughing.”

“Oh no, honey, I’m just so happy.”

“Well hopefully I can help make it even better.”

Jack knows a chirp about the cheesy line is coming, so he licks the tip of Bitty’s dick to silence him. It works, so Jack keeps going, swallows all he can take of Bitty and wraps his hand around the rest of it, pumping in time with his head bobbing. Bitty’s cut off gasps and moans are so hot that Jack can’t help but stick his hand down his jeans and fist his own cock. 

He can’t wait to get Bitty in Providence and hear everything. Bitty comes down his throat with a shout muffled into his fist and Jack pumps his own dick just a few more times to the sound of it and he’s spilling all over his hand.

When he wipes his hand on his jeans, Bitty wrinkles his nose. “Baby, that’s gross.”

“Hm, but you still like me.”

Bitty snorts and nods. “Yeah, I do. Now take off your pants and come sleep.”


End file.
